


Filled

by photonromance



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Necromorph orgy, Other, PWP, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring a ship, Isaac tumbles into a room filled with Necromorphs engaged in mating frenzy. Attempting to escape turns to joining the madness. High on hormones, Isaac is pleasured senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> An old fill for the following prompt: "While exploring the ship, Issac falls into a room filled with Necromorphs...who are engaging in a giant orgy.The only way out of the room is through the Necromorphs. Cue Isaac trying to be stealthy, crawling through mass of bodies and getting fondled and even forced to join in. Bonus points for double penetration!"
> 
> I do so love Isaac and who am I to deny him a little pleasure?

It was supposed to be an exploration. Isaac needed to get up to the next deck, but he'd found a hallway leading away the other way. It was dangerous, but he'd found some pretty useful stuff while exploring. There had been a dark area, just a portion of lights that had been blown, and the cutter's flashlight hadn't illuminated anything terrifying in the floor.

Creeping though the dark, Isaac had gone straight though a tarp covered hole in the floor. He fell a good twelve feet, straight into a pile of bodies. His RIG took the brunt of the sharp damage, but the impact knocked the wind out of him. Instead of leaping up, he collapsed back a moment to catch his breath. Isaac shoved up a second later.

The bodies were moving. Isaac threw himself aside, scrambling over wriggling bodies until he hit solid concrete. Breathing hard, he raised his helmet to see what sort of a mess he'd gotten himself into. He promptly tucked his helmnnet again.

How was this his life? Isaac pressed tight against wall, crouching down to present as small a target as possible. He had never seen so many Necromorphs in one place, all writhing together. For all his RIG's filters, the room reeked of blood and hot flesh and, inexplicably, sex. It couldn't be. Couldn't possibly- But it was, wasn't it. Those weren't agonized screams. None of that writhing was in pain.

The room was massive, longer than it was wide, solid gray walls straight up to the high shattered ceiling. There was a door just to his left, but it was jammed shut. There was the hole in the ceiling, but that was a good twelve feet up a smooth wall. There had to be another door... Along one of the other walls... But the monsters were thick on the ground. There was no way around them. There was only through them. Through... that. Isaac opened his mouth and took a slow breath of filtered air. He could taste the stench in the air.

None of the monsters acknowledged him as he stepped closer or reacted to his glove on their shoulder. He braced for impact as he pulled himself up and wedged his boot over an arm, to no end, he was not thrown across the room. He was stretched over creature that was shuddering, whining softly. Reaching up, he took hold of what appeared to be a jutting hip and hauled himself up. As he tried to pull a leg up, something, a tentacle perhaps, moved lazily over his thigh. There was a brief panic in which he pulled up quickly, scrambling over a creature that caught him around the middle.

Isaac was dragged down into the mass of limbs, half draped back over a knot of bodies. A body pushed against Isaac's back, the gentle nudge of a knee against the inside of his thigh. "No." Isaac pushed up, his boots slipping along wet bodies.

A bony spine scraped up his chest, a stray spike finding the catch just under his chin. His helmet collapsed away, exposing Isaac to the full force of the smell. Without the helmet to filter the air, he got a heady rush of... something. There was a warm musk under all the noise, sweet and alluring.

The first full breath was chased by a warmth that began low in Isaac's belly and flushed up his chest until he was dizzy with it. It was just seconds before Isaac was leaning back into the warmth of the bodies around him, a tiny whine working it's way up his throat.

A hand moved over his cheek, a slow caress that has Isaac parting his lips to mouth at the passing digits. His RIG felt tight, too confining around his arms and neck and groin. Sweat beaded his forehead when the heat became unbearable.

This couldn't be happening.

Isaac was surprised, at first, to find his hands fumbling open the seal on the suit, but followed through all the more quickly. Shoving the suit down to his hips, Isaac soon had eager hands moving over his shoulders. A blunt headed tentacle slipped up the back of his t-shirt, moving up his spine. He arched into it, hands reaching blindly into the dimness. One hand found something smooth and wet, when he explored the surface, the creature shuddered.

Something settled over Isaac, a hulking creature he couldn't quiet make out in the darkness. Something in his head whispered that he should be frightened, should be screaming and fighting. But it was smothered by the moan he made as the creature rocked against him, the friction against his trapped cock was divine. The tentacle under his shirt was quickly joined by another and together, they rid him of the tee and began peeling the RIG, and his jeans underneath, down his legs. Isaac kicked weakly, only assisting, pushing up against the massive monster now gripping his naked thighs. When the creature ground down again, Isaac felt slick flesh against his own. He dared to glance down, only catching a thick black shape against his belly before he was distracted by fingers plying his lips.

A surge of heat went though him at the thought and he opened his mouth to the intrusion. The fingers were short and blunt, distinctly inhuman in texture, yet tasting only of salt and skin. They dipped in slowly, holding as deep as they could before pulling back just as slowly. Isaac licked at them eagerly, sucking in short turns.

The air was damp and he was so warm, sweat soon dripped down his temples, adding to the strangely human scent. The big monster was rutting against Isaac's hip, slow thrusts that wet his skin with slick.

The tentacles returned, one dragging up Isaac's chest, brushing lightly over tight nipples, the other slithering down his back to tease at the base of his spine. Isaac pushed back against it, not sure what he wanted, but wanting.

The fingers were pulled away and Isaac whimpered at the loss. The big creature pulled Isaac up, letting him settle his knees on the concrete before taking his head in hand and pulling him forward and down.

Addled as he was, Isaac was startled by what he found. The creature was a solid eight foot tall with mottled blackish skin, pressing a thick cock to Isaac's lips. He might have hesitated, but that musky smell was stronger, infinitely thicker where he knelt now.

He parted his lips without a thought. A tentacle wrapped around Isaac's cock and gave a few cursory strokes just as the second pressed questioningly against his ass. He pushed back again, a thin moan all the response he could manage as the monster pushed deep into his throat, holding a beat before pulling away. Both of Isaac's hands quickly became busy trying to contain the length he couldn't swallow, buying him time to gasp for breath.

The tentacle against his ass was wet, had grown wet as it teased and tested, and began pushing against his hole slowly, in shallow strokes. Isaac groaned around the cock he had been laving, pulling away to fist it hard. The creature made a sound somewhere between a shriek and a wail, hips jerking hard as it came, spilling ropes of pearlescent fluid over Isaac's face in short, messy spurts. It was hot, even in the humid room, but it felt good and Isaac eagerly suckled at the tentacle that plied his lips as the monster moved away.

He felt hot and loose and cried out when the tentacle breached his body, finally sliding in. There was pain, but it was dim and distant to the cloudy pleasure he was lost in. He tried to lean into it, chase the strange new pleasure of it, but was stopped by small hands against his ribs.

A tall creature, one pair of bone arms arching over, a second smaller pair holding Isaac, moved to kneel behind him, holding him in place as the tentacle pushed deeper. Another monster came to lap at his cheek, licking at the spill still clinging there with a small wet tongue before standing to offer their cock. The tentacle slid away and Isaac occupied himself again.

The tentacle in his ass began fucking him slowly, deliberate thrusts that dragged out the pleasure, the one wrapped around his cock tightened subtly at the base to keep him from coming. Isaac whined at the move, pushing back with his mouth full. He felt electric with pleasure, his cock stroked tight and wet, a tentacle fucking him hard, finding the right angle to make him jolt with every thrust. His jaw ached just slightly as his head was tipped back on a hard thrust. The creature pulled out to spill over his face as well.

When the monster moved away, the one behind him, still holding patiently to his torso, pressed lightly against his back, urging him down to his hands and knees. Isaac obliged, resting down on his forearms and taking the moment to catch his breath. He was confused a moment, until he felt a blunt finger press his opening, already full.

"Please," He pleaded, the 'no' lost somewhere between his brain and mouth. The pain of the initial penetration had been dulled by whatever was making him spread his legs so easily, but this would not be so easy. The newcomer's fingers were wet and Isaac realized it was the creature who's fingers he'd sucked. It started with the smallest, easing in slowly and wriggling gently.

Isaac keened at the stretch, pressing his face to his folded arms, smearing fluid across his skin. A spine stroked up his back, scratching lightly, and he arched up into it. The second finger was agony.

The tentacle wrapped around his cock gave a wriggle and Isaac shivered into it. The tentacle inside him shifted to accommodate the fingers and Isaac jerked, arms reaching out across the floor,   
monsters touching him everywhere it seemed. The fingers moved away and Isaac pulled his arms back, pushing his fists against his mouth as he was breached a second time. He screamed, squeezed painfully and stretched wide.

The monster held him with it's small arms, claws scraping over his sweat slicked back. Isaac shuddered, jarred forward as the creature thrust, the tentacle along with it. They held at the deepest point, stretched unbearably, and Isaac sobbed. Held down against the floor, he turned his head to the side and breathed deep. His face was still wet, the smell thick and intoxicating, and he pushed back against his tormentors. The creature and the tentacle picked up their pace and Isaac was quickly desperate to come.

"Please," He pleaded, pushing his shoulders down submissively, "Let me come. I- I can't-" Isaac broke off in a gasp, clawing at the floor. A mouth nuzzled over the back of his neck, hot air on his burning skin. "Please." Isaac cried.

He was tight and tense and desperate. The tentacle around his cock slithered and came loose, moving in a slow outward pull as the creatures fucking him pushed deep together. His arms curled up under him and he bowed into the thrust, sobbing as he came in several blinding pulses. Tremors rocked though Isaac as the monster pulled out gently, the tentacle following closely, leaving Isaac gaping and raw.

Contact retreated as Isaac began to shiver. How he was suddenly so cold, he couldn't understand. He was so tired now, pushing himself up just enough to see that most of the monsters around him were going still. It wasn't safe, whispered rationality, they would kill him as he slept. But it had been so long, and he felt so good... Isaac dropped his head onto the pillow of his folded arms and was unconscious in moments.


End file.
